This invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly to a device for displaying an article of clothing and for cyclically changing the clothing temperature so as to affect color-changable ink imprinted onto the article of clothing.
Presently, articles of clothing such as novelty t-shirts and the like are being manufactured with designs imprinted thereon formed of color changeable ink. One manufacture of such color changeable ink is The Matsui Shikiso Chemical Company Ltd. which distributes a wide range of such ink products under its trademark CHROMICOLOR textile screen printing ink.
This CHROMICOLOR ink is specially formulated for screen printing on textiles and includes the unique property of either changing color or becoming invisible when brought to its particular color changing temperature range.
Applicant is in the business of manufacturing and distributing such articles of clothing but was unable to locate any display means for dramatizing to potential customers the unique features of such a line of clothing.
The present invention provides a display device for articles of clothing containing color changeable indicia printed thereon and for varying the temperature of that article of clothing so as to depict the color changeable design features for viewing by observers.